kbwcofandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha v.0.1 (Development)
Alpha v.0.1 was planned to be the first version of 1000 Blank White Cards Online to be released. It got combined into Alpha v.0.2 due to Tadukoo completing online mode capabilities in early 2018. Below represents what would've been included in Alpha v.0.1. This update is also called "10 Blank White Cards" in reference to there being 10 official cards and 10 card types. New Official Sets * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** New Card Effects * * * * * * * * * * New Official Skills * New Official Possessions * New Official Categories * * * * * * * * New Statuses * * New Card Types * * Console Availability and Inclusions * Local games on PC client only. ** Meaning that it'll tell you to put the next player in front of the screen when you're done with your turn. ** Online games will be in the next version. * set included in client download. ** Probably in a .set file or something like that. * Cards saved in .card files. * Users may create skills and possessions. ** These will be saved in .skills and .possessions files, respectively. ** Official skills and possessions will be included in the download. * Users may not create categories yet. ** Official categories included in a .categories file in the download. ** Note: user-made categories is one of the first things that will be added to the next version. * Wherever it can be downloaded from will include a way to suggest new features for the game, to be considered for later releases (Alpha, Beta, and Release stages, depending on feature). Old Plan Explanation For the first release of the game, the online part won't be completed, but it'll be worked on for sure. Basically since it won't be completed, the client will be able to do local games (games where all players share the device and pass it to each other, this would also later include games with AI, but AI won't be in it yet). In future versions, the main gameplay will be online games, where everyone uses their own device. Local games will always be possible for people who want to play that way. In the PA-client, there's a card type called "Attribute Adder/Subtracter". This will be cloned and renamed, to make the and effects. , , , and effects will be added to the client, as no parallel currently exists in the PA-client. There are other effects in the PA-client that currently aren't in this guide. They are , , , and . They will all be included in this version. will have its card limit rule disabled, as this version won't include a card limit rule. The available statuses of s and s are Skip and Jail. Jail is a reference to the Bang! card game. The Types of this version will be and . This version will not have any way to play it, except for using the client. Later versions will be able to be played on smartphones or your browser. In this version, the will be distributed within the client. In future versions, to access sets, you would either download them to use offline or use an internet connection to access them. In this version, cards will be saved on your device in .card files only, but in the future with an internet connection they'd go into the database. You would always have the option to save the .card files, but putting them in the database would be the sole default. Users may create new skills and possessions, but not categories or other stuff yet, other than cards within the given restraints. In this version, users will be able to suggest things to be added. The suggestions will be considered and potentially added to the plan as it progresses. This client would be for PC only (Mac, Linux, Android, iPhone, browser, etc. coming in later versions). The "10 Blank White Cards" title of this update refers to there being 10 effects, and also the 10 cards. Category:Development